Geoff 10-Gavin 11: Irish United
is a crossover of Geoff 10 and Gavin 11. It's also my St. Patrick's Dayspecial for both because it's easier than two. Plot (Geoff): You know, I've always wondered about this Omnitrix. It'd be coll if there was a dimension-jumping one. Geoff fiddles wit the Omnitrix, and turns into Eon. (Eon): EON! WOO! Eon creates a portal and jumps through. ---- -Gavin 11 theme song- ---- Eon jumps out and falls on the road. He reverts. (Geoff): What a wonderful way to spend St. Pattie's Day. Gavin runs by as Upgrade, merged with a convertible. (Upgrade): What? How did you get a watch like this one? (Geoff): Comet thingy. (Upgrade): Gift for a dream in which I get inspected by Galvans and the crabdudes. Upgrade reverts, and the convertible races downhill, with Gavin in the trunk. (Geoff): Oh no! Geoff turns into Luckrador, stares intently at the car, and it races uphill. (Gavin): That was extremely lucky. I could've crashed into that river and drowned. Luckrador reverts. (Geoff): That's a new unlock. (Gavin): I might have it too. Gavin fiddles with his watch and turns into... Bullfrag! (Gavin): Nope, not this one. Geoff turns into Crashhopper. (Geoff): Let's race to the top of the Empire State building. Gavin turns into Crashhopper. (Gavin): READYSETGO! Geoff didn't hear it that soon, and departed after Crashhopper. (Geoff): Sucks having ears on your legs. (Gavin): But you can hear earthquakes. ---- (Robot): Must have luck... For It... --- Gavin reached there first. He reverts. (Gavin): Coniuro Terraemotus! An earthquake appears on the ground. (Gavin): Oops. The robot appears again. He fires a dart at the Omnitrix, turning Geoff into Luckrador. The robot captrues him and flies away. (Gavin): Oh come on! Gavin turns into Ghostfreak and flies after the robot. He fires acid at it, melting its circuts. (Ghostfreak): SCORE! The robot fires an anti-ghost blast at Ghostfreak, reverting Gavin. (Gavin): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! He turns into Bullfrag and jumps when he hits the ground. He latches onto the robot. (Bullfrag): Let go of my friend! The robot shakes Bullfrag off. ---- The robot is holding Luckrador in a facility. He is draining its luck. (Luckrador): This won't work. (Gavin): Fallum Quarca Daminigan! The door breaks down, and Gavin fires a blast of energy. (Gavin): ROBOT DUDE! (Robot): I have drained all the luck. Geoff reverts. (Robot): Now to drain his life force. Gavin hits his watch. He turns into.... LUCKRADOR! (Luckrador): Free my friend. (Robot): Negative. Luckrador fires a laser at the robot, destroying him. (Luckrador): Turn into Eon and return to your own dimension. (Geoff): Can I reach my hands? Luckrador turns into Kickin Hawk, who slashes the cuffs free. (Kickin Hawk): New one. Anyway, go ahead. (Geoff): The Omnitrix is still recharging. Gavin revrts. (Gavin): Horologii Retrorsum Converti In! The Omnitrix is recharged. (Geoff): Thanks. Geoff turns into Eon, creates a portal, and jumps through it. ---- (Geoff): What dimension is this? There are zombies everywhere. (Geoff): Oh well. Geoff turns into Way Big and starts firing rays. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Gavin 11 Category:Geoff 10 Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials